User talk:Entropy/templates/lame
Fyren, what exactly does the category do? ...and, why doesn't it actually include? Just curious. Entropy 04:16, 3 January 2007 (CST) :It was including, which is why I removed it. We don't need (talk) pages being put into random categories. --Fyren 04:30, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::Ah okay. However the category was still blank, the talk pages weren't actually included in the cat. I just assumed it was broken. For argumentative purposes, though, I wanted it to be a cat, so folks who love to argue for "trash skills" have a handy place to look. ;) ::I understand why it's bad though, in terms of wiki maintenance; my apologies. Entropy 04:37, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::I solved the problem myself, Fyren, I added a link to the "What Links Here..." specialpage into the templage. :) Entropy 04:52, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::::The talk pages were in the category before I changed your template. --Fyren 19:44, 3 January 2007 (CST) A change I propose another variable that can be used to change "sucks" to something along the lines of "is overpowered" for use on skills that are lame because they're way too strong --Gimmethegepgun 13:55, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :A good idea. This is why you're second-in-command. ;) (T/ ) 23:38, 4 May 2007 (CDT) An opposite to this? I was thinking something like "Unbelievably Bitchin' Even for a Roxxor UBER" for all those skills that we know and love (SS). Maybe someone else has another name for this template, I just got the idea from those guilds. Phalmatticus 18:57, 15 May 2007 (CDT)Phalmatticus I'ave been pondering making some template like that also, but like you I am at a loss for a good name to the template. LAME is great because it's actually an acronym, thanks to User:Queen Schmuck. It is short, catchy, and easy to remember when posting the template; it is well-known. But for GOOD skills, what sort of other suitable thing could be done? I need inspiration... Once I have that, the actual making of the template is easy, it would be basically a copy of this one but green and "Favored". (T/ ) 19:05, 16 May 2007 (CDT) PvXwiki If you don't mind, I'm gonna copy this over to PvXwiki. It has a lot of potential there. I'll make sure to attribute it to you. --Wizardboy777 11:26, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :That is fine with me. "LAME" has become so widespread around here that it would be a shame to not let others use it too. DE used to be GWiki also, it's something I can do to help him. (T/ ) 11:35, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Opposite to this Template for overpowered skills should be Needs Effective Reduction to Firepower (NERF) Morzan 20:53, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Yay a good name expansion for the idea I had up top! --Gimmethegepgun 20:54, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'd vote for Needs Effective Reduction of Fubarness --- -- (s)talkpage 20:54, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::Instead of just skills expand it more -- Feardrake. 20:55, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Viper, Fubar is an acronim in itself though. RT | Talk - The The Whacking editor 21:04, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Either: Fucked Up Beyond all Repairs, Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition, Fucked Up But Actually Relaxed. Pick one :P --- -- (s)talkpage 21:07, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I believe the "correct" term for use in that is "Fouled" :P --Gimmethegepgun 21:08, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::IK what it means (DSC listener) RT | Talk - The Whacking editor 21:10, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks to User:Shadowcrest, this has finally been made. (T/ ) 22:50, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Template Hey, i was told to turn to you, because i wanted to copy the template. But i dont just want to copy it, i want to change the text. I changed the text, as you can see here: User:Arnout aka The Emperors Angel. I hope I will be allowed to use it, but if you don't like it, it will be removed of course. In the case I can use it, thanks!Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:46, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps I could just make some small changes to the template so that anyone can do what you did without having to copy the whole thing. Doesn't bother me, though, so you go right ahead. (T/ ) 10:59, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::Well, the way I did it, you can't incoorporate any of the faults. That's why I don't have any. I would like to be able to make some kind of fault, but I'm new to wiki and its special tricks, so I don't know how. But if you could make some changes to the template, so I can have some of the faults, I would be even more gratefull.Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:28, 28 February 2008 (UTC)